1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool extensions and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable tool extension for extending a length of a tool with multiple telescoping units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool extensions is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool extensions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool extensions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,548 to Colace et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,911 to Lan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,388 to Freeman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,125 to Ardelean; U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,393 to Graffam; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,756 to Graves.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable tool extension. The inventive device includes a cylindrical configuration. The upper member has a closed upper end, an open lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The closed upper end has a recess formed therein for receiving a drive end of a ratchet therein. An interior surface of the cylindrical wall has a plurality of diametrically opposed recesses formed therein extending a length thereof in a spaced relationship. An intermediate member is telescopically received within the open lower end of the upper member. The intermediate member has and upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion has a thickness less than a thickness of an interior of the upper member. The upper portion has a pair of diametrically opposed spring balls extending outwardly therefrom for selectively mating with a pair of diametrically opposed recesses of the upper member. The lower portion has an open lower end and a hollow interior. An interior surface of the lower portion has a plurality of diametrically opposed recesses formed therein extending a length thereof in a spaced relationship. A lower member is telescopically received within the open lower end of the lower portion of the intermediate member. The lower member has an upper portion with a thickness less than a thickness of an interior of the lower portion of the intermediate member. The upper portion has a pair of diametrically opposed spring balls extending outwardly therefrom for selectively mating with a pair of diametrically opposed recesses of the lower portion. A lower end of the lower member has a drive end disposed thereon.
In these respects, the adjustable tool extension according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending a length of a tool with multiple telescoping units.